Prototypes
Prototype is the term used to describe individuals who have been infected by the DX-1118 C strain of the Blacklight virus. The viral strand genetically rewrites the hosts cells, re-purposing it to suit its needs.Web of Intrigue Due to the rapid changes caused by the virus, the infected individual does not survive the transformations. Since its creation by the scientists of Gentek, only two individuals have survived it's effects. Alex Mercer a Gentek employee and the creator of the DX-1118 C viral strand and James Heller, a former US military Sergeant.Prototype However, during the second outbreak, Alex Mercer was able to infect individuals with a slighty different strain of the virus. These individuals were called Evolved, each with their own unique abilities. The Prototypes Alex Mercer Alexander J. Mercer was a researcher and head of the Blacklight project at Gentek. He discovered the true nature of his work and how it was being used by his employers. In a fit of paranoia, Mercer stole a vial containing the virus while he tried to escape. However he was cornered by Blackwatch personnel at Penn station. In a fit of rage and vengeance, Mercer broke the vial and was shot by the personnel who had cornered him, becoming infected as he died. The virus from the broken vial killed the civilians inside the station. While he was being transported to Gentek, the virus had entered his body through his bullet wounds and rebuilding Mercer cell by cell. Later he woke up in a morgue with little to no memory of his past. With a series of incidents that followed his awakening, Mercer was able to discover more about Blackwatch and it's operations than he did as an employee of Gentek. James Heller Sgt. James Heller was a US Marine, stationed outside the US. During his time away from home, a deadly viral outbreak resulted with thousands of casualties. Heller returned home to find his family killed during the outbreak. Torn by grief and rage at his loss, Heller signs up for multiple suicide missions into the Red Zone.Prototype 2 On one such mission, Heller and his squad were ambushed by Mercer, Heller pursued Mercer through the streets, stabbing him repeatedly, until Alex grabbed him and stabbed him, infecting him in the process. Power & Abilities The genetic rewrite caused by the Blacklight virus evolves it's host's body, giving them superhuman abilities and transforming them into deadly shapeshifting beings of nearly limitless potential, power and destruction. They can fashion portions of their bodies into weapons and cause mass devastation to the environment with their incredible strength. Newly enhanced musculature and strengthened epidermis increases their speed, reflexes, agility and endurance, allowing them to break the boundaries of Human sprinting and jumping ability to perform amazing parkour feats. They are also capable of self-regeneration to a limited degree, and are capable of consuming living biomass to regenerate and heal themselves completely. When they consume an individual, genetic memories of the individual can be retained by a Prototype. This, paired with a Prototype's ability to mimic voice and appearance, turns a host into a potent infiltrator of almost any security. Prototypes possess a sharpened sense of sight which allows them to see into the thermal spectrum. James Heller is shown to have a predatory sonar sense to home in on prey from a distance. Weakness A Prototype can be identified by viral detectors, machines built to identify the level of viral contamination within an installed radius. Being a viral organism, Alex Mercer was also at one point infected with a parasite designed by Karen Parker's research team to combat the virus. The parasite was meant to create an anti-virus for Blacklight, killing Mercer in the process. This parasite spread through his body, disabling any form of offensive and defensive transformation. With the help of pathologist Bradley Ragland, Mercer was able to cure himself of this inconvience and increase his abilities further. Eventually Blackwatch and Gentek came up with Bloodtox, an anti-Blacklight chemical mixture which was deployed throughout the city in stages. Bloodtox is poisonous to Mercer and the infected, inducing necrosis in any tissue containing the virus. Eventually, Mercer developed an immunity towards the chemical, eliminating this weakness. Trivia *The term Prototype is not actually used in the games or any other media to describe Alex Mercer or James Heller, but it has been used by the fan base for lack of an official moniker to describe beings with their unique abilities as an effect of the DX-1118 C viral strain. References Category:Prototype Characters Category:Prototype 2 Characters Category:Infected Characters Category:Characters